


Spring Forward

by SCFrankles



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/pseuds/SCFrankles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bringing up Sherlock isn't easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock Holmes was created by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle; Sherlock is the property of Moffat and Gatiss, and the BBC.
> 
> 221B form invented by [KCScribbler](http://kcscribbler.livejournal.com/) ([KCS](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4162281/1/221B)).
> 
> * * *

“Mummy, I’m going to play outside with Redbeard,” said little Sherlock.

Mrs. Holmes smiled and looked up from her book. 

And narrowed her eyes. She looked Sherlock up and down, and her gaze flicked briefly towards her husband. 

“For that you can go and tidy your room, young man.”

 _“Mummy…”_ But Sherlock stomped off in the direction of the stairs, Redbeard faithfully jogging along behind.

Mr. Holmes stared at his wife. “Er..? What..?”

“You never pay attention, darling.” Mrs. Holmes steepled her fingers underneath her chin. “Your new bike was delivered exactly a fortnight ago. Sherlock’s eyes lit up when he saw it but he pretended he wasn’t interested. Enough time has now gone by for him to imagine we think he’s completely forgotten about it. And there was the unmistakable shape of a cone spanner and a set of Allen keys in his cardigan pocket.”

“Oh.” Mr. Holmes paled.

Mrs. Holmes nodded. “Sherlock would have loosened and removed everything he could manage, and left it strewn over the garage floor. And in the morning, you would have got into the car and finished the job by running over the pieces. Skipping straight to the punishment is just quicker and less painful.” 

She returned her attention to her book. “I learnt that lesson after he loosened the legs on our bed.”


End file.
